leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW123
* Closed * * }} Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures! (Japanese: さらばイッシュ！新たなる船出！！ Farewell, ! Setting Sail Once Again!!) is the 123rd episode of the , and the 780th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 25, 2013 and in the United States on July 27, 2013. Blurb Ash is flying on the back of the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram and having a great time! Suddenly, they are confronted by Iris, who’s riding the Legendary Pokémon Zekrom and challenging them to battle! Zekrom unleashes a fearsome Thunderbolt that knocks Ash right out of the sky... ...and into his bed at Professor Juniper’s lab. He’s been dreaming, and when Iris couldn’t wake him up, she asked Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on him. She tells him to go get ready, because the next part of their adventure starts today! Ash is planning to head home to the Kanto region, and Cilan and Iris both decide they want to come along! Professor Juniper suggests that they travel to Kanto on a cruise ship that stops in the Decolore Islands, an idea everyone seems to like...including three eavesdroppers from Team Rocket. Thanks to some Team Rocket trickery, our heroes end up aboard their small ship instead of the one that’s actually going to Kanto. Jessie, disguised as a ship’s attendant, gets Ash, Iris, and Cilan to leave their Poké Balls with her, and invites Pikachu and Axew along for a snack. She locks the Pokémon inside the playroom while James (disguised as the captain) takes our heroes to their room and locks them in too. But one Poké Ball rolled away while Jessie was distracted, so Oshawott is free to explore the ship—and it quickly discovers Team Rocket’s plot! Oshawott attacks, and its Razor Shell hits the control panel, knocking out power to the ship and unlocking all the doors. Ash, Iris, and Cilan quickly reclaim their Pokémon and head to the deck to confront Team Rocket! A battle begins, even though Cilan warns fighting on a ship probably isn’t a good idea. And he’s quickly proven right when Iris tells Excadrill to use Dig—and it digs right through the bottom of the ship, which begins to sink! Team Rocket blasts off on a huge spout of water, and our heroes manage to escape, finding their way onto the right ship this time. It’s all aboard for Kanto by way of the Decolore Islands, as the adventure continues! Plot wakes up after having a dream about and . bemoans Ash's sleepiness, and Ash realizes that Iris had use on him to wake him up. Ash realizes that they are back in Nuvema Town, staying with Professor Juniper, and Iris tells him to hurry up and get dressed. Meanwhile, informs of their success in stopping Team Plasma, and Giovanni congratulates them, and eventually ends the call. Pleased and excited, Jessie suggests that they prove themselves worthy of their praise by catching and the other twerps' , which and James agree to. Back at Juniper's lab, Ash tells Juniper about his dream, saying that it was awesome, except the weird ending. Iris, annoyed, states that it was not her fault that he could not wake up. and Juniper remind Iris that Ash was exhausted, and Juniper then asks Ash what his next plan is. Ash decides to return to Kanto, shocking Iris, who then appears to think about something. Ash explains that he wants to tell about his journey, and Juniper asks Cilan his plan. However, Cilan is interrupted by Iris, who decides to go with Ash, with confirmation from , stating that she wants to learn more about Dragon types from other regions. She asks Ash if that is okay, and Ash cheerfully replies that it is. Cilan states that he was hoping to go with Ash as well to continue his journey to be top Pokémon Connoisseur. Juniper asks how they are going to get to Kanto, but Ash is not sure. Juniper suggests that they take a cruise through the Decolore Islands, where several rare Pokémon live. Ash, Iris, and Cilan decide to take the cruise, which Team Rocket overhear, and begin coming up with a plan. Ash, Pikachu, and tell Professor Oak the plan to return to Kanto by boat. Juniper decides to send Ash's Pokémon from Unova to Oak. shows his excitement about Ash returning by tackling Oak, causing Oak to hang up to calm Muk down. Arriving at the port, Juniper buys Ash, Iris, and Cilan their tickets. Iris sees their ship, and the three are excited by its size. Meowth tells James to initiate their plan, and when Juniper emerges with the tickets, James, disguised as an elderly man, bumps into her, causing her to drop the tickets. He quickly switches the real tickets with three fake ones, and Juniper walks over to give them to the kids. Ash, Cilan, and Iris thank Juniper as she returns to work. The three heroes head over to their ship, while Cilan reminds Ash that this will be his and Iris's first time in Kanto. Cilan then gives Porter their tickets, but Porter informs them that their tickets are not for this ship. Bummed, the three try to find their actual ship. Jessie approaches them in disguise and tells them that their tickets are for her ship. Excited, the kids follow Jessie to a smaller, old ship. Jessie informs Meowth that she completed her part of the plan as James gives the heroes a tour of the ship. Jessie explains that they have a Relax-and-refresh-o-matic for their Pokémon, and a playroom for Pikachu and Axew. Ash, Iris, and Cilan give Jessie their Poké Balls and send Pikachu and Axew with her, while James leads them to their cabin. Jessie drops Oshawott, who emerges from his Poké Ball and runs off to find Ash. Ash and Iris complain about how small, old, and uncomfortable their cabin is, but James tells them they are stuck with it. Cilan tells them to relax and that it is really just old-world charm. James reminds them to remain in their cabin until the ship leaves port and leaves, the door locking behind him. Pikachu, Axew, and Jessie arrive at the playroom, where Jessie puts the Poké Balls in the Relax-and-refresh-o-matic and tells the Pokémon to enjoy their stay. She then leaves, and the door locks behind her. As Oshawott continues to explore the ship, he finds his way to the bridge, where he overhears Jessie, James, and Meowth discuss their plan. Enraged, he continues to listen. Iris tells Ash that she is going to check on Axew and the others, but when she tries to leave, she notices that the door is locked tight. Ash and Cilan attempt to help her, but they are also unable to open the door. Meanwhile, Axew has become bored with the playroom and attempts to return to his trainer, but finds that the playroom's door is locked. Pikachu tries to help him, but to no avail. Oshawott, finally annoyed when he finds out that Jessie and James plan to leave Ash, Cilan, and Iris floating in the ocean alone, attacks the three Team Rocket members, who try to catch him. He accidentally s the button to unlock the doors, sending Iris flying as she was currently tugging on hers. The three decide to find their Pokémon. Pikachu and Axew decide to free the Pokémon from the Relax-and-refresh-o-matic before escaping, but are unable to get to the door. Pikachu decides to get Ash to help and runs off, Axew staying behind. Cilan realizes that they are the only passengers on the ship, and Ash finds Oshawott's Poké Ball. Pikachu arrives to tell them about the others, and after he and Ash hug, he leads them back to the playroom. Cilan frees the Poké Balls, and the gang decide to escape the ship after they find Oshawott. Meanwhile, Oshawott is about to get caught by Team Rocket, but Ash finds him and distracts the three villains long enough for Oshawott to run over to Ash to be protected. Team Rocket , shocking and annoying Ash, Iris, and Cilan, who remind them that they helped them earlier. Jessie, James, and Meowth reveal their scheme, but Oshawott had stopped them. Jessie and James send out and while Iris sends out . Cilan warns them not to battle on board, but the others ignore them as Pikachu uses , which Woobat dodges. Amoonguss tries to Excadrill, who escapes via . However, this causes the ship to begin flooding. While the heroes escape, Team Rocket have Amoonguss and Woobat plug the hole, which works temporarily—however, an explosion occurs and Team Rocket is sent blasting off as the pressure becomes too much for their small Pokémon to hold. Ash catches an envelope containing their real tickets, and the group runs off to get on the correct ship, but it is about to leave. Fortunately, Porter delays the ship to allow them to board. The group relaxes, relieved that they are finally on an actual cruise. Porter greets them and introduces himself, thanking them for choosing the Decolore Queen. The narrator finishes off the episode as they leave Unova behind and head to Kanto via the Decolore Islands. Major events * Professor Juniper prepares to send the Pokémon she has been keeping for to Professor Oak. * Ash, , and leave Unova for Kanto, via the Decolore Islands. Debuts Humans * Porter Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Professor Juniper * * Porter Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; at Oak's Lab) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (dream) * (dream) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This is the first episode in the Best Wishes! Season 2: Decolora Adventure! arc. * Summerly Slope replaced Be an Arrow! 2013 as the Japanese opening theme ** The English opening It's Always You and Me is updated to a new version, which uses footage from Summerly Slope. * Let's Join Hands replaced Sakura Go-Round as the Japanese ending theme. * This episode marks 's first appearance since leaving Unova in Unova's Survival Crisis! 26 episodes earlier. * The lettering on the magazine Ash reads in the cabin closely resembles the . * This is the first time the Team Rocket trio has received credit and praise directly from Giovanni—in this case, for defeating Team Plasma. Previously, messages of praise were conveyed to them through third parties, such as Pierce, Matori, or other field agents. Errors * In one scene, 's right eye developed a sclera. * In a shot of the water rising through the ship, 's ears are colored cream like the rest of his body instead of black. * In the English dub Ash calls Porter by his Japanese name Parker. Dub edits In other languages |da= |nl= |it= |fi= |el= |es_eu= |pl= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 123 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes directed by Yorifusa Yamaguchi Category:Episodes animated by Miyuki Katayama de:Auf zu neuen Abenteuern! es:EP785 fr:BW123 ja:BW編第123話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第123集